What Does Home Mean?
by YouShouldn'tBeReal
Summary: SwanQueen Teenager AU. Centered in Storybrooke but Emma grew up never knowing it existed. When her magic begins to develop, she has to find answers. Teenage Emma sets off on an adventure, in which she finds more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey, it's been a while since I've written anything at all, but this idea was stuck in my head and I needed to write it down. It's my first SwanQueen story so bear with me here. Its looking like it will be 4 or 5 parts when its all said and done. I'm rating it as T just as a precaution for the latter half of the story. The first chapter is a little back story, and I will post chapter 2 later on. -xoxo Ash_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own rights to anything from OUAT. :(**_

The first time Emma's magic manifested she was around 15 years old. It wouldn't have been that unusual if she grew up in Storybrooke. But Unfortunately for her, she never knew Storybrooke existed. Growing up bouncing between foster homes was something she was used to. Here at her 8th foster home, she finally thought she found her forever family. Her foster mom Lex always made sure she had everything she needed and urged her to focus more on her school work. Having gone to so many different schools, she never really became invested in making friends and doing well. She barely got by in most her classes at the last school she had attended. She's been with this family for a little over a year and enjoys spending time with the twins the most. Riley and Shay are 10 years old and think Emma is the coolest. Emma sits in her room every night thinking about how she finally feels safe and happy, to have a home and a family. But she knows it's probably not going be there forever so she's revelling in every moment.

It was a pretty quiet evening in the middle of June when the incident occurred. Emma's freshman year had just ended and she was enjoying some pool time with the twins. Lex was making the girls dinner in the kitchen while watching them do cannonballs through the window. Emma was lounging on a raft when she began to feel a little sick. Not wanting to leave Riley and Shay alone she just decided to go ride it out up on the pool deck. Emma felt like her whole body was on soon called for the girls to come eat, Emma reached out for Shay and as she did Shay screamed. Lex ran outside to see what was happening. A large hand shaped red mark appeared on the young girl's arms where Emma had touched her. It looked almost as if they were patches of angry sunburn. Stunned Emma stumbled backwards trying to understand what had just happened. As Lex looked over the mark left on the Shay, she immediately turned on Emma " _What the hell did you do?_ " Emma stuttered " _I.. I don't know. I was trying help her out of the pool. She started screaming, I.. really just don't know what happened._ " Lex looked in disbelief at the burn mark on her daughter's arm and then back at Emma. Shay was still crying but knew she needed to say what happened. " _Mommy, please don't be mad at Emma, she's telling the truth. She was trying to help be out of the pool but when she grabbed my arm it felt like fire._ " Emma looked down at her hand confused, what had she done and how? Lex ushered the twins inside and took Shay to go put burn cream on the mark.

Emma couldn't think of anything else to do or say so she opted to go take a cold shower and start packing her things. She knew that what had happened will end up making her have to leave this family. Riley and Shay came into Emma's room while she was folding her clothes and shoving them into her suitcase. Emma looked down at Shay, " _I'm so sorry Shay, I don't understand what happened. Is your arm okay?_ " " _Em, it's okay. It doesn't even hurt that bad anymore. I know you didn't mean to do it._ " How can she be so understanding when I don't know understand it at all, Emma pondered as she looked at the twins. " _Where are you going?_ " Riley asked, eyeing Emma's suitcase. " _I will probably have to leave soon because I hurt Shay, and your mommy won't want me here anymore._ " Emma didn't hold back when she started to cry. Riley came over and wrapped Emma into a big hug. Emma stiffened hoping she wouldn't hear the little girl scream if she touched her. Thankfully Riley didn't make a peep, she just held Emma as she cried a mix of sad and thankful tears. Lex finally came up to speak to Emma, " _Alright girls, go play in your room, Momma needs to talk to Emma._ " " _Mommy, we love Emma please don't make her leave,_ " Shay replied before giving Emma a hug and left the room.

Lex paced back and forth unsure what to say, which made Emma more nervous than before. " _None of this makes sense Emma, I really don't know how to handle this. I love you and so do the girls. I have an appointment with an attorney next week to start the process of formally adopting you. I was going to announce it at dinner but, with what just happened I'm scared._ "

Emma looked at Lex in the eyes and seen the hurt and confusion. " _I wasn't feeling good, and felt like my body was on fire. But I don't know why. Then I burnt her, I didn't mean to and I am at a loss for how it happened. I love the twins, and this family but I don't want to hurt anyone._ " Emma began to cry again. She could've been adopted and happy for once in her life! She screwed everything up. In that moment Lex knew she couldn't give up on Emma. " _Stop packing, I'm not going to make you leave. Now come eat dinner._ " Stunned, Emma wrapped Lex in a hug and buried her head in her neck. After dinner and everything settled, Emma laid in her bed still trying to wrap her mind around how she burnt Shay. The next month went by pretty uneventfully, Shays arm has pretty much healed and it was the day of twins 11th birthday party. Emma had just finished skimming the pool and was about to start setting up the canopy. She didn't feel quite right, a little nauseous but no big deal. She got the framework up and called Lex, Shay and Riley over to help with the canopy. They each grabbed a corner of the trap when Emma started feeling like she's on fire. " _Lex something doesn't feel right, I feel like I'm burning up._ " Lex looked at her soon to be daughter with deep concern and rushed over to her. Emma dropped her end of the tarp, " _No, don't touch me. This is how I felt when I hurt Shay._ " Emma sank to her knees and tried to focus on breathing. Shay and Riley stayed on the other side of the yard watching their sister crying in pain. Emma held out her hand and tried to reach out for the canopy pole to help herself up, but when she did a fireball materialized in her hand. Everyone stared at it in awe. Emma realized she felt better if she focused the heat she felt into her hand. " _Get me a bucket of water!_ " Emma yelled at Lex who stood there stunned.

Lex doused the flame with the water and Emma checked her hand. No sign of burnt skin. So weird. " _Mommy what just happened, is Em okay?_ " Riley looked at her mom trying to make sense of it. Emma was the one who answered, " _I'm fine, that was weird but I'm fine._ " Now that she was effectively soaked all she could think about is getting a towel. She was still a bit unsteady on her feet, she wished the towel to appear in her hand. In a puff of white smoke it appeared. " _What the hell!?_ " Emma yelled. " _Emma, how did you do that?_ " Lex wasn't sure what she had just seen. " _I don't know, I wanted a towel and it appeared in my hand._ " Shay and Riley excitedly yell " _Emma that was so cool, do it again!_ " " _I don't know if I can?_ " Emma replied, not sure what to do. " _I just... I could use a bottle of water._ " With that the bottle water on the table next to the twins poofed into Emma's hand. " _Mommy! Emma is magic!_ " Emma stared at her hand, " _Magic?_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Here's chapter 2, let me know what you think. Does it suck? lol - xoxo Ash_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own rights to anything from OUAT. :(**_

"That is when I knew I needed to search for my parents or at least where I came from." Emma spoke with confidence. The blonde explained the details from the last year of her life to the stone faced woman across from her. She scoured the Internet for any mention of magic or strange happenings and finally found a clue deep in a thread on some forum. The post mentioned a town called Storybrooke in Maine. Emma tried finding it on a map but it didn't exist. The poster had said they lived there and gave some general directions. The person claimed it was a town full of magic. Worth a shot, right? The mayor of Storybrooke looked at the girl with disbelief. No one had managed to enter the small town in many years. There's a magic barrier surrounding the area. " _So, Miss Swan you are saying you can do magic_?"

" _Well yeah. You probably don't believe me right? I must be crazy. I can show you._ "

Emma focused on the bowl of apples across the room, the shiny one on top would work. She looked down at her hand triumphantly where the red delicious sat, took a large bite and smiled at the lady behind the desk. Cora Mills eyed the young girl, she has potential but she was weary of someone she didn't know.

" _Alright I will have a room set up at Granny's diner. I will send my daughter to fetch you later, so you can do some research in the records catalog._ " Sending Regina is probably the best option to find more about this mysterious girl. They are the same age and Regina won't have any problem reporting everything to me, Cora thought to herself as Emma exited her office. Who dare post Storybrooke's location on the internet. We are hidden for a reason, Cora made a mental note to find the person and choose a punishment worthy of the betrayal.

Emma sat quietly at one of the outdoor tables at Granny' had always found people watching pretty interesting, but there was something special about this town. The blonde paid close attention for any sign of magic, as she sipped her hot chocolate. A brunette girl around her age exited a shop down the street and began walking toward the diner. Emma had never seen anyone like her, she was gorgeous and walked with such confidence. Her sense of style being used to make the girl seem older than she was. Emma stared in awe, right up until the girl was standing in front of her table. " _You must be Miss Swan? I'm Regina, my mother sent me to collect you._ "

 _Collect me? I'm not a baseball card or a beanie baby, who does she think she is?_ , Emma thought to herself before answering Regina.

" _Hi, you can call me Emma_ ," the blonde hesitated before continuing " _Would like to eat before we go_?" Emma didn't want to look Regina in the eyes, afraid she would get lost in them. " _No, I am fine. Thank you. Let's go, I have a lesson to get to after this._ " Regina began walking away, not looking back to see in Emma was following her. The blonde quickly finished the last of her drink and jogged to catch up with the brunette. " _So, what kind of lesson do you have later?_ " Emma knew she wasn't good at small talk, but she would do anything to keep the beautiful girl next to her talking. Regina pondered the question for a moment, debating on telling Emma the truth. She opted against it, even if the blonde was here because of magic, Regina wasn't just going to reveal her own that easily. " _Horseback riding._ " It wasn't a complete lie on Regina's part, as she had a lesson earlier that day. " _Oh, that's cool. How long have you been riding?_ "

" _Not very long, maybe two years._ "

Emma found it strange that Regina was still getting lessons if she had been riding for two years already. Emma lost herself in her thoughts as she continued down the street, not realizing Regina stopped about ten feet back. " _Emma?_ " Regina called, looking rather annoyed.

" _Oh i'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention._ "

" _Well this is our stop, the sheriff's office. The public records are stored in one of the back rooms._ "

" _Okay, lead the way_." Emma realized it was time to focus on why she was really here. _Who are her parents? Who is she for that matter?_

" _This town's history has been pretty uneventful, but we only have records as far back as about 30 or so years. There was a fire, nobody really talks about it._ "

" _The way you said that makes me assume that people died._ "

" _No actually, no casualties but around the same time two people went missing. Seeing as no one ever leaves or arrives in this town, it was strange_."

Emma looked thoughtfully at the brunette, " _Do you believe in magic?_ "

She eyed Emma, unsure whether to reveal her secret or wait until her mother okay's it. " _Should I? I mean, do you believe in magic?_ " Regina turned the question back at Emma.

" _Can I show you something? You won't freak out right?_ "

" _Whatever it is, I am sure I will be fine_." Regina smirked, waiting for the girl to show her whatever it was.

" _What is your favorite type of flower, Regina?_ " Emma smiled knowing she could present the flowers to the gorgeous girl in seconds.

" _I don't know, lillies?_ "

Emma in that moment conjured a beautiful bouquet of purple lilies and presented them to Regina.

" _So it is true, you can do magic."_ Regina seemed satisfied with Emma's power and a little happy that she decided to conjure the flowers just to give to her.

" _Yeah, it's a pretty new development. The power only showed up last year, and thats why im here. I was hoping the lead I found on this internet forum would pan out. We will see, I should probably get back to these records._ "

" _Emma wait._ " Regina finally decided to show Emma her own magic. A carrot appeared in Emma's hand and she looked confused. " _I may have been keeping a secret myself. Would you like to meet my horse?"_

Emma was even more confused, until Regina waved her hand and the two teens ended up at Storybrooke stables.

" _You have magic too? You have got to teach me how to do that!_ " Emma, yelled as she pulled Regina into a hug, unable to contain her excitement.

Regina relished in the hug, not remembering the last time she was in one. Ever since her mother became mayor and her father passed away, life for Regina had been rather lonely. Her mother was never one to show much affection, that was always her father. Everything now, is just Cora grooming Regina to be the next mayor. It crossed Regina's mind that, _Maybe, if I help Emma, she can help me too. It's worth a shot._ Regina grabbed Emma's hand and led her into the stables.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here's chapter 3! Enjoy. -xoxo Ash**_

Regina watched Emma's hesitation as she approached the large animal, with the carrot in her hand. The brunette walked up behind Emma, careful not to startle her or her horse, Storm. Storm was a beautiful black and white Pinto, a gift from her father shortly before his passing. If Regina had her way, she would spend every waking moment of the day at the stables. It was the only place that she felt at home. Regina reached out and gently guided Emma's hand with the carrot up into view of Storm.

" _Don't be afraid, she doesn't bite. Let her take it out of your hand. Emma relax, I'm right here."_

Emma tensed when she felt Regina's hand rest on her side, but slowly relaxed into her new friends touch. They were friends right? If they weren't then surely this wouldn't be happening. Although they only met a couple of hours ago. Emma was acting so unlike herself, sure this past year had been stranger than anything she's ever encountered before but she would never usually be this chummy with a stranger.

Storm took the carrot happily and whinnied a thank you. The horse leaned her head down and nuzzled Emma's cheek. The blonde jumped back, bumping into Regina.

" _Woah... I feel stupid for being this nervous, but I've never been around a horse before. I grew up in Boston and you really don't see horses in a city."_ Emma blushed as she turned to face Regina.

" _It's quite alright, dear. I don't think you are stupid, maybe a little jumpy but definitely not stupid. Maybe one day when you are more comfortable, we can take her out for a ride."_

" _Yeah, I'd like that."_

" _Unfortunately, we are going to have to get going. I have to get to my lesson."_

" _Hey I thought you said you had a riding lesson, I pretty sure we are in the right place for one of those," Emma teased._

" _Um, I might as well tell you the truth now. It's actually a magic lesson. But really we need to go, my mother is already going to be livid that I am late. If I am any later, it's only going to be worse,"_ Regina said with a sad look in her eye. She wanted nothing more than to skip the lesson and spend more time with the mysterious blonde girl.

" _I will take you to Granny's, so you don't get lost by yourself."_

Regina poofed them into Emma's room, paused to make sure she was settled then continued on to the mother's office.

Cora wanted her to report any new information gathered about their visitor, but Regina played it off that she spent the last two hours watching the girl sort through the records. She decided lie and say that she didn't really talk to the girl. Regina didn't want to mother to think that she was fond of Emma, because that could turn out bad for them both. She tried her hardest to pay attention to the spell she was supposed to master that day, it wasn't easy when her thought kept drifting to Emma. She didn't know much of anything about her really. She made a mental note to ask the blonde about her life the next day. When Regina finally produced the designated spell for the day, her mother ended the lesson. " _It's obvious your head is somewhere else Regina, remember what I've taught you. Your future as mayor of the town relies on your focus, no distractions."_

Regina nodded solemnly as her mother poofed herself to the mansion.

Emma knew she had to call Lex and let her know what was going on. Her adoption was finalized a little over two months ago and she finally felt like she had a family that loved her and she loved them. Still, the uncertainty about where she came from haunted her. She could truly be happy until she found out about her birth parents. After contacting the adoption agency she was originally fostered through, she learned that as a baby she was left in a church pew, with a baby blanket stitched with the name Emma and an attached note saying " _Please take care of her."_ and my date of birth. _At Least they gave me that,_ Emma pondered her current situation as well as how she got her start in life.

Finally she hit the call button on her phone and waited for Lex to pick up.

" _Em! Did you find your parents?"_

Emma giggled when she realized that Shay was the one that answered the phone.

" _No yet kid. But I wish you, Riley and mom were here with me. This place is actually pretty cool. I'm pretty tired, can you put mum on? I'll call you and Riley tomorrow."_

" _Okay bye, love you. Riles says she loves you too."_ Emma smiled knowing when this journey was over she had people waiting for her.

" _Emma, honey. How was your first day? Your message from earlier didn't have many details."_

" _The mayor set me up with a room in the local inn? I don't if it's an inn technically, it's over the main diner in town. The mayor wasn't phased at all when I showed her my magic. It was kind of strange, she didn't say much at all. Mayor Mills just sent her daughter to come help me comb through the town records a few hours ago, but we didn't get very far. Mom, she has magic too! I found someone that I think can help me with all of this. You'd like Regina, at first she was pretty serious but I realized she actually really sweet and I think we became friends. She took me to meet her horse, I didn't really know what to do but it was fun just doing something new."_

Lex listened to her daughter's every word. She was apprehensive about letting Emma leave in the first place, but Boston wasn't very far from Maine and this was important to her. If Emma needed her, she could be there within a few hours. It was such a happy day for Lex when the adoption was finalized, her family felt complete. She knew her daughter still had questions, and she wasn't going to try to stop her from finding the answers. She was going to be 17 soon, most people would say that's too young of an age for her to be going on a trip by herself but Emma had seen more in her life than a lot of people twice her age. Emma was allowed to go with the condition that she had to call home every night. " _I'm glad you have made a friend, but remember you only have the summer to search for answers, you have to be home before school starts again. Don't get side tracked. We miss you already."_ Emma could hear the sadness in Lex's voice. " _I miss you too. I promise I will focus. I'm going to bed now, goodnight love you mum."_

" _Love you too sweetie."_

Emma laid her head down, thinking of what could be in store for the next day. She couldn't help being excited to spend the whole day with Regina, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Took a little longer to write this chapter than I thought it would. I was unsure how much detail to go into with it, hope you don't think it's just filler. It's all going to fit in at the end, I promise. I might speed up the timeline within the next few chapters. If you have any ideas, or suggestions they are welcome. Reviews help motivate me to write truthfully. Hope you all enjoy it! Viva la SwanQueen! -xoxo Ash**

Nightmares were nothing new for Regina, they had been plaguing her unconscious every time she's drifted to sleep for the past few years. At one point it had gotten so bad that. she would sit up at night trying anything to stay awake. She had grown accustomed to running on only a few hours of sleep, but she had been unreasonably moody as of late and the lack of sleep wasn't helping. Regina allowed her thoughts to drift to Emma, she obviously had an effect on the brunette during their short time together. Their interaction was brief but Regina actually felt content and relaxed spending time with Emma. _I can't remember the last time I've felt like that._

Regina pulled herself out of bed, figuring she could get a run in before half the town was awake for the day. She grabbed the closest pair of exercise clothes and walked out of the house. The brunette started her normal route towards the clock tower, thankful that she only seen two people along the way. She slowed her pace as she reached Storybrooke harbor, admiring the beautiful sunrise on the horizon. Regina didn't want to head back home just yet, so she decided to go sit on the children's jungle gym down by the beach. As she approached, she caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair flowing in the wind. " _Emma? What are you doing out here this early?"_

Emma was startled, lost in her thoughts, " _I'm sorry, what did you say?"_. Emma avoided meeting Regina's eyes. The brunette lifted herself up to sit next to Emma, careful not to bump into her. " _Why are you out here this early?"_ Regina repeated her earlier question. " _I couldn't sleep, my brain wouldn't shut off._ " Emma said reluctantly. " _What were you thinking about when I walked up to you a few minutes ago?"_ Regina wasn't sure whether to push the blonde for answers, there was a mix of emotions on her face. She didn't want to upset the girl any further.

" _Everything and nothing at the same time. Like I am afraid of what I will find out about my birth parents but I also genuinely want to know what happened to them. Why did they abandon me? I finally have a family that loves me and I love them, but it still feels like there is a gaping hole in my chest every time I think about my birth parents. My magic also scares me, I've hurt my little sister. I'm not in control of it most of the time, what if I hurt someone here? What if I hurt you?"_ Emma shuddered, unsure whether it was from the cool breeze or from how much she revealed to Regina. Emma could feel her body getting overwhelmingly hot, and she jumped off the platform and moved a same distance away for Regina.

" _Where are you going, Emma?"_ Regina wasn't sure whether to follow her or stay put, she didn't even have time to respond to everything Emma told her before she jumped away. " _I… just stay back Regina, I don't want to hurt you."_ Emma concentrated on focusing the heat into the palm of her hand, within seconds a steady fireball appeared. Emma breathed a sigh of relief, and hurdled the concentrated ball of magic into the nearby ocean. The blonde looked over at Regina quickly to see if she was okay. " _Regina?"_

The brunette furrowed her brow and glanced at Emma worriedly.

" _You definitely need to work on channeling that magic, don't you? It reminds me of when my own magic showed up, it's not easy to control at the beginning. It's also tied to your emotions, so that's probably why it became overwhelming all of a sudden. We can work on it today if you like, dear._ " Regina moved towards Emma confidently and grabbed her hand, " _I want to help you, you don't have to do any of this alone."_ Emma looked up into the taller girl's eyes and seen how sincere she was as she said it. All Emma could muster was a quiet thank you.

" _Why don't we head back and grab some breakfast at Granny's,"_ Regina proposed.

" _I'd like that."_ Neither girl realized that their hands were still intertwined until they went to start walking. Emma didn't want to let go but she also didn't want to make it awkward. Regina saw Emma glancing at their hands and gave her hand a little squeeze to reassure her. " _Do you want me to let go?"_

Emma just shook her head in response. There was a comfortable silence between the two girls during walk back to the diner, Emma had chosen to drop Regina's hand once they started seeing more people staring at the girls as they walked by. Regina realized Emma was uncomfortable with the looks coming their way, but chose not to say anything. As they settled themselves in the booth farthest from the doors, Emma ordered french toast with bacon and hot chocolate with cinnamon while Regina ordered fruit with whole wheat toast and black coffee.

Emma had not realized how hungry she had been, not eating since early the previous day. She quickly devoured half the plate before seeing the smirk plastered on Regina's face. Regina had watched the girl eat like she didn't have a care in the world, if only she could feel like that. Her mother had been grooming her in every way to be her perfect mini-me. _God that french toast looks good._ It reminded Regina of when her father would sneak her snacks and other food that her mother disapproved of.

" _Regina, do you want a slice of french toast, i'm getting pretty full. Maybe the extra bacon wasn't such a good idea."_

Regina pondered whether she should take the blonde up on her offer for a moment, " _Ah, why not?"_

The brunette checked over her shoulder to be sure her mother hadn't shown up before taking a bite of the syrup drenched deliciousness on Emma's plate. The last thing she needed was for her mother to scold her in such a public place, especially in front of Emma.

" _I'm going to want a shower before we go out today,"_ Emma said between sips of her hot chocolate. " _You want to wait in my room, and we can leave when I am done?"_

" _Only if you don't mind stopping at my house so I can shower and change too."_ She knew her mother would already be at the office for the day, so Regina would be free to bring Emma with her.

Emma took a quick shower while Regina waited on the unmade bed. Regina used the time to study the picture on the night stand. It was Emma, two younger girls and an older woman dressed nice outside a courthouse, and Emma was holding a certificate in her hand. They all looked so happy. Emma exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel, surprising Regina. She dropped the photo on the bed next to her. She desperately tried to avoid looking at Emma, who was most likely naked underneath that towel. Emma noticed the blush growing on Regina's cheeks and giggled to herself. " _That picture is from the day I was adopted. My little sisters, Shay and Riley are twins, and that's my mum Lex."_

" _When was it taken?"_

" _A few months back. I never thought I would get adopted, let alone with such an amazing family. I was so afraid I'd get sent away when my magic showed up. I burnt Shay really bad that first time, I didn't know what happened. Thankfully Lex and Shay forgave me, and we learned to deal with the magic. I've worked really hard trying to control it, but sometimes I just can't."_

" _Why don't we have a little magic lesson, after I shower?"_ Regina was still trying really hard not to admire the blonde who now was directly in front of her.

" _That sounds great actually. Can you hand me my bag? I don't want to reach over you."_

The thought of Emma leaning over her made the blush return to Regina's face. Regina stuttered " _Yeah… su..re."_

Emma went back into the bathroom and threw on her bra and underwear. When she reemerged she pretended to be searching for something, just to see if Regina would start blushing again. She felt bad for making her uncomfortable but it was worth it just to see her cheeks turn that adorable rosy color.

 _Oh, this is so much worse._ Regina thought as she slyly watched Emma mosey around the room. After Emma finally finished readying herself for the day, Regina relented to Emma's insistence about using her magic to get them to her house.

Regina brought Emma directly to her room, making it easier for the brunette to grab clothes and jump in the shower. Emma wondered how Regina kept her room absolutely spotless. She's never seen any other teenager's room look that immaculate. Midway through her shower Regina heard Emma talking to someone through the door. She quietly got out without shutting the water off, grabbed a towel and went to listen. _Mother?! What is she doing home?_

Regina quickly got back in the shower to finish rinsing her hair. She had never thrown her clothes on that fast, she was still partially wet. Anything to get Emma away from her mother.

" _Good morning mother, I thought you'd be at the office already."_ Regina crossed her arms but tried to avoid having an attitude when speaking.

" _Oh Regina, dear don't sound so annoyed. I had to come back and grab some papers for an unexpected meeting."_ Cora had a fake smile plastered on her face but Regina knew better, she was up to something. Emma sat on the bed watching the interaction between mother and daughter.

" _I expect you two have more researching to do today?"_

" _Yes, and maybe talk to some of the older people in town. They might know who her parents are."_ Regina nodded to Emma.

Emma noticed that Regina said nothing about their planned magic lesson, was it intentional or did she simply forget?

" _Well behave, and be home for dinner. Emma dear would you like to join us?"_

The blonde looked to Regina before answering, she looked tense but nodded slightly as a sign that Emma should accept the offer.

" _I'd love that Mrs. Mills. Thank you."_

" _Alright, 5 o'clock sharp Regina, I need to get back to the meeting."_

Emma noticed that Regina said nothing about their planned magic lesson, was it intentional or did she simply forget?

Cora exited the room and Regina slumped down on the bed next to Emma.

" _What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _You sure? You can talk to me, I'm a good listener,"_ Emma offered giving Regina an encouraging smile.

" _I don't want to discuss it."_

" _Okay."_

They sat in silence for another few minutes before Emma reached over and grabbed the brunettes hand. She gave it a little squeeze, trying anything to help. Regina smiled only slightly but inside she wished that Emma would never let go.

" _We have a long day ahead of us, I need to finish getting ready. Give me 10 minutes, okay?"_

" _Take as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere."_

Regina got up to head back to the bathroom, waiting until her back was turned before a smile erupted on her face. _I hope she really means that._

Unbeknownst to the brunette, Emma had an identical smile on her face.


End file.
